Cinco veces que Shepard no pudo decir 'te quiero'
by Ada Ross
Summary: Cinco veces que Shepard intentó decirle 'te quiero' a Garrus y fracasó miserablemente. Garrus/Shepard.


**Título:** Cinco veces que Shepard no pudo decir 'te quiero'.  
**Fandom:** Mass Effect.  
**Personajes:** Fem!Shepard/Garrus.  
**Palabras:** 3514.  
**Advertencias:** spoilers de todo ME2.  
**Notas:**para la petición deAmanda Beicker en el fandomfest. Shippeo el Shakarian con la fuerza de mil océanos, period.

* * *

**I. **

Sabía que estaba bien, que se había recuperado por completo salvo por las heridas superficiales. Shepard sabía que había estado en situaciones más límite; pero la imagen de Garrus sobre el charco de sangre azul se había grabado en su retina a pesar del miedo que le recorría el cuerpo sólo con recordarlo. Sentía que había perdido demasiado amigos en el camino: Jenkins, Ash… y toda la tripulación de la Normandía, de los que ahora desconocía su paradero. No quería perder a Garrus, ahora que lo había recuperado.

Había logrado mantener la compostura en todo momento; y nadie sabría nunca del vuelco que le dio el corazón cuando vio a Garrus entrar en la puerta de una pieza y haciendo gala de todo su encanto, una cualidad que él desconocía pero que había logrado conquistar a Shepard poco a poco. Sin embargo, cuando parte de la tripulación estaba en sus horas de descanso y durmiendo, Shepard volvió a la enfermería. La doctora Chakwas le había recomendado a Garrus que pasase la noche allí, por prevención en caso de que hubiese problemas con las heridas.

—¿Shepard? —exclamó Garrus en voz baja, sorprendido al verla entrar por la puerta. Chakwas no estaba a la vista.

—He pasado para ver qué tal te encontrabas. ¿Necesitas descansar? —respondió mienras se acercaba hacia la camilla donde el turiano permanecía sentado.

—Cuesta horrores reconocerlo, pero creo que sí. No me vendrían mal unas horas más. Todavía me tambaleo al ponerme de pie —su rostro se contrajo en una expresión dolorida al reír, llevándose una palma a la herida vendada—. Maldita sea, estoy hecho un asco.

Shepard se percató de que el apósito comenzaba a empaparse del característico tinte azul de la sangre turiana.

—Mierda —musitó Garrus para sí al darse cuenta de la herida abierta que volvía a supurar—. Es bastante vergonzoso que tú tengas que verme así, Shepard —comentó con buen humor, pero sin ocultar cierto temblor en sus palabras—. Creo que la doctora ha dejado unas vendas allí —añadió, haciéndole un ademán para que se las alcanzase.

—Relájate, Vakarian —le dijo ella con una carcajada ligera—; déjame que eche un vistazo.

Por su mirada perdida y los movimientos de su rostro, Shepard pudo ver el nerviosismo creciente de Garrus. De alguna forma, aquello sólo invitaba a Shepard a insistir con tal de provocarle un poco más al bueno de Garrus.

—Uhm, no es necesario comandante. De verdad. Sólo es una herida…

—Es una orden, Garrus —replicó ella con tono imperativo; pero la sonrisa en los labios.

—Comandante, ¿no pretenderás que eso funcione siempre, no? —rebatió él, algo más recuperado de su primera reacción.

Shepard ignoró deliberadamente la pregunta y quitó con cuidado la venda que cubría la herida de Garrus. Al destaparla por completo, Shepard comprobó hasta qué punto el misil le había perforado: tenía la carne viva, aún ensangrentada y con claros signos de quemaduras de grado alto. De no haber sido por los recursos médicos de Cerberus, aquello habría tenido un aspecto muchísimo más desagradable.

—Avísame si te hago daño, ¿de acuerdo? —advirtió Shepard antes de aplicar la crema antibiótica que la doctora había dejado junto a las vendas.

—Entonces es que va a doler seguro —contestó él riendo entre dientes, tratando al mismo tiempo de no mover demasiado ese lado de la cabeza.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio mientras Shepard terminaba de limpiar el corte profundo y conseguía que dejase de sangrar. El tacto de la coraza que los turianos tenían por piel era duro y un tanto áspero; pero no le resultó incómodo o desagradable, nada similar. Consciente de lo que hacía, se tomó el tiempo más que necesario para curar la herida, recreándose en el momento. Lo había pensado durante mucho tiempo sin darle más importancia, pero su comportamiento sólo le confirmaba sus sospechosas: siempre había sentido debilidad por él.

Era su hombre de confianza, quien le cubría las espaldas, quien la cuestionaba y apoyaba cuando lo creía oportuno, quien estaba un paso por detrás de ella vigilando, quien acudía cuando le necesitaba. Eran distintos y a la vez iguales. La completaba. Y quería pensar que el sentimiento era mutuo.

—Ya está —habló finalmente tras terminar de colocar el vendaje—. Has aguantado muy bien.

—Por favor, Shepard —carraspeó Garrus, simulando ofensa—. En cualquier caso, no quiero entretenerte más, comandante. Gracias por la ayuda —finalizó, señalando la herida vendada.

Las palabras cruzaron su mente como un una especie de tsunami. 'Te quiero'. Así de sencillas y naturales, o al menos tal y como resonaban en su fuero interno. Shepard se mordió la lengua, mantuvo el tipo y le dio una palmada en el hombro a modo de despedida acompañada de su mejor sonrisa.

—Nos vemos luego. Cuídate, Garrus.

**II.**

Apenas llevaba un mes en la nueva Normandía. Shepard paseaba con cierta nostalgia por sus pasillos, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué sentía. La presencia de Joker, Chakwas y Garrus había hecho posible aceptar la nave como la heredera natural de la primera Normandía. Sin embargo, las paredes metálicas de la SR-2 la asfixiaban. Demasiados sucesos en demasiado poco tiempo como para poder asimilar los cambios con facilidad. Necesitaba parar; detener el el tiempo y no tener la sensación de estar siempre sumergida en una carrera contrarreloj. Sólo unas horas para poder alejarse de su camarote y respirar aire fresco.

La Normandía había atracado en la Ciudadela para repostar y reabastecerse de medicinas, armamento y alimentos; además, tenía los informes que el Hombre Ilusorio le había proporcionado sobre una famosa ladrona japonesa que la esperaba en la estación espacial. Miranda le sugirió que aprovechara la parada para reclutar a Kasumi Goto cuanto antes; y aunque Shepard tenía intenciones de hacerlo, le dijo a Miranda que tendría que esperar. Ya se encargaría del asunto más tarde, le había dicho.

Necesitaba un respiro y sabía perfectamente a quién acudir.

—¿Tienes un momento? —dijo mientras cruzaba la puerta de la batería principal, con cierto reparo por si interrumpía su trabajo.

Garrus se giró sorprendido por verla allí.

—Ah, Shepard. Claro. ¿Qué quieres? —respondió con informalidad.

—Necesito salir. Sólo un par de horas; ya sabes, para despejar la mente —confesó, y hasta a ella le pareció que su tono de voz sonaba más cansado que nunca—. Pero ir a tomar una copa sola resulta bastante aburrido, ¿no? —intentó hacer uso de sus dotes más persuasivas, aunque confiaba en que no tendría que abusar.

—Bueno, el trabajo es apasionante, como ves —ironizó, ladeando el cuello—; pero puedo hacer una excepción. Además, será como en los viejos tiempos.

Shepard le lanzó una mirada incrédula, acompañada de una sonrisa divertida.

—No creo que hayamos tomado tantas copas juntos —apuntó.

Garrus encogió los hombros y cruzó los brazos, apoyándose contra la terminal en la que trabajaba.

—No, pero seguro que te habría gustado. —Antes de que Shepard tuviera tiempo de reaccionar al comentario, Garrus continuó—. Espero que esta vez vayamos a un lugar tranquilo, sin mercenarios ni escapes virales que infecten a turianos. Si no nos intentan acribillar estaría bien también. Sólo para variar un poco —añadió con mordacidad fingida.

Shepard negó con resignación, escondiendo la carcajada que luchaba por salir. Garrus debía de ser uno de los pocos seres en toda la galaxia que todavía la hacía reír de aquella forma tan natural.

—En marcha, Vakarian. Te quiero listo en cinco minutos.

Garrus rió por lo bajo y se cuadró delante de Shepard.

o

El Dark Star rebosaba clientes a esa hora. Shepard intuyó que sería el equivalente a una noche de fin de semana en un club cualquiera de la Tierra, dada la afluencia de gente y lo abarrotada que estaba la pista de baile y las mesas. Garrus y ella se aproximaron a la barra y el camarero turiano les tomó nota de sus bebidas, que sirvió inmediatamente después.

Shepard disfrutaba de la sensación de libertad, de la conversación distendida e informal entre dos amigos que comparten un trago después de tanto tiempo. Notaba cómo su cabeza comenzaba a despejarse y los músculos a relajarse. No recordaba haberse sentido tan tranquila desde el día en que despertó en la instalación de Cerberus.

—Un brindis: porque los segadores, recolectores o los que sean muerdan el polvo en cuanto te cruces con ellos, Shepard —dijo Garrus de repente, en tono solemne y alzando su copa.

—Y porque no vuelvan a aparecer en nuestras vidas nunca más —respondió ella, sonriendo.

Las copas chocaron y el sonido quedó eclipsado por la música del club. Ambos bebieron de un trago el líquido y Garrus hizo un ademán al camarero para que rellenas las dos copas.

—A ésta invito yo —anunció, dándole unos créditos al camarero.

Shepard asintió a modo de agradecimiento. Era consciente de que Garrus no era demasiado asiduo a ese tipo de locales; y, aún así, allí estaba junto a ella en un momento de necesidad. Quizás era fruto del alcohol en las venas, que empezaba a tener sus efectos; pero en un impulso, Shepard acortó la distancia con Garrus, posando la mano en su brazo. Alzó la vista para encararle, y su mirada se cruzó directamente con los pequeños ojos grisáceos.

—Garrus…

Antes de que pudiera continuar, una especie de deus ex machina le impidió terminar la frase. Una asari de aspecto joven acompañada de una humana se aproximaron hacia ellos, con expresión curiosa y ganas de charlar. Shepard recordaba oírlas hablar sobre el viaje que estaban haciendo, sobre la vida en la Ciudadela, todo mezclado con risas, algún gesto coqueto y una ronda de bebidas gratis.

Shepard casi agradeció la intromisión, pues le había faltado tiempo para morderse la lengua en el último segundo. Por la escasa atención que recibía de parte de las chicas, era evidente que estaban mucho más interesadas en conversar con Garrus. Éste aguantó el tipo como pudo, tratando de ser amable y simpático con ellas; pero a Shepard no le pasó desapercibido el nerviosismo en su voz. Incluso le lanzó una mirada de súplica que ella interpretó con la misma claridad que si hubiese leído un rostro humano: Garrus quería ayuda inmediata.

—Lo siento, chicas —empezó a decir ella, usando la actitud más pasivo-agresiva que podía interpretar—, os he dejado hasta ahora charlar con él libremente. Pero tendréis que buscaros otro turiano; éste es mío, ¿ha quedado claro?

Tanto la asari como la humana le lanzaron sendas miradas mortíferas que poco o ningún efecto tuvieron en Shepard, que de hecho disfrutó ligeramente ante aquel intercambio de amenazas silenciosas.

Cuando desaparecieron entre la multitud que se acumulaba en el club, Garrus dejó escapar una carcajada de nerviosa.

—Te debo una, Shepard.

**III.**

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la tomó por sorpresa. Creía que nadie entraría en la cubierta y por eso había ido cuanto antes allí a esconderse en aquel agujero solitario de la Normandía. Cuando giró el rostro, su mirada se topó con la figura de Garrus en el umbral.

—Joker me dijo que te encontraría aquí. ¿Estás bien, comandante?

Shepard arqueó una ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres? —comentó, esquiva, mientras dirigía la vista hacia el gran ventanal. El espacio se abría ante ellos, infinito, y proporcionaba una extraña sensación de paz.

Garrus se acercó hasta ella, quedando separados tan sólo por unos pocos pasos.

—No hace falta que te calles, Shepard. Estás enfadada por lo de Horizonte —dijo el turiano con franqueza.

Shepard lanzó un suspiro de resignación, relajando la postura tensa que su cuerpo había adoptado sin apenas darse cuenta. Se dio la vuelta con los brazos en jarras, encarando finalmente a Garrus. Abrió la boca con la intención de desahogarse y sacar todo lo que la carcomía; pero las palabras vacilaron y no consiguió emitir ni un sonido. Exasperada, se masajeó el puente de la nariz en un vano intento de aliviar el dolor de cabeza que se avecinaba.

—Yo… —logró mascullar—. No sé qué pensar, Garrus. Estoy enfadada, sí. Muy _enfadada_. Pero, ¿y si tiene razón?

Garrus respondió con un gesto de negación.

—Shepard, puedo entender la reacción de Kaidan. Pero se ha excedido.

—No es eso. Yo quiero creer que no trabajo para Cerberus, que sólo colaboro por una causa común. Pero, ¿y si me equivoco? ¿Y si todo este tiempo hemos tenido un falso sentimiento de control? Siento que he fallado a Kaidan, a la Alianza… —Garrus percibió una gota de agobio en la voz de Shepard, rozando la desesperación.

—Escúchame, comandante —dijo, dando un paso al frente—, no puedo asegurarte que Kaidan esté equivocado. Lo que está claro es que a ti no te gusta Cerberus, a mí tampoco, y los dos sabemos que pueden llegar unos capullos manipuladores como Kaidan dice. Pero lo conseguiremos con o sin ellos. Shepard, Cerberus tendrá el dinero; pero tú tienes a la gente. ¿A quién crees que seguirá la tripulación cuando llegue el momento? —dio otro paso hacia delante y llevó la mano hasta el brazo de Shepard—. Me dijiste que querías a alguien en quien poder confiar, y como ya te dije yo siempre estaré a tu lado en esto. Incluso Kaidan, a pesar de todo, volvería bajo tu mando.

La sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Shepard.

—Gracias, Garrus. De verdad.

Las mismas palabras volvieron a cruzar su mente, aunque se negaron a salir de nuevo. Era lo mejor por ahora; encontraría la ocasión de decirlo en un futuro cercano en el momento oportuno. Shepard llevó su mano hasta la mandíbula de Garrus y, alzándose un poco sobre la punta de sus pies, acercó los labios hasta la boca del turiano. Fue un roce sutil, breve; y a pesar del tacto áspero de su piel endurecida, para ella fue como una caricia. Shepard sintió el sobresalto por parte de Garrus; un leve estremecimiento, los músculos tensos.

Cuando se separó, una sonrisa acudió de nuevo a su rostro. Garrus pareció querer decir algo, aunque estaba demasiado desconcertado como para hilar una oración con sentido. Shepard optó por dejar el suspense vivo y, con el ánimo bastante más alto, salió de la cubierta con paso firme.

**IV.**

Las palabras se perdieron en algún rincón de su garganta de nuevo, indecisas. Con miedo a salir del lugar que nunca habían abandonado. Shepard no recordaba haberle dicho a nadie 'te quiero'; no de la misma forma en la que lo sentía en ese momento más que nunca. Al borde de la muerte en tan sólo unos veinte minutos, se sentía más calmada que nunca. Desconocía el final, y sin embargo en esos minutos previos lo vio claro: tenían que volver con vida; pero no sólo por el bien mayor. Ahora tenía algo más.

Se acomodó entre las sábanas, rodeada por los brazos de Garrus.

—Te habías dormido —siseó él, con su tono de voz profundo característico.

Shepard se reincorporó ligeramente sobre un hombro y volvió la mirada hacia Garrus.

—¿Y dejas que la comandante eche una cabezada antes de la misión suicida? —inquirió ella con una carcajada suave.

—Eso no habría anulado las órdenes, ¿verdad? —respondió él con el mismo tono; entonces llevó su pulgar hasta la mandíbula de Shepard y la acarició—. No he podido despertarte, eso es todo.

Shepard le devolvió una sonrisa y se volvió recostar junto a Garrus. En cinco minutos tendrían que ponerse en marcha y volver a la sala de comunicaciones. Cinco minutos era todo lo que quedaba antes de que la Normandía cruzase el relé y un futuro más que impredecible y oscuro se cerniese sobre ellos. Lo último que le quedaba, lo último a lo que podía aferrarse eran esas dos horas junto a Garrus.

Él le había dicho que sería como viajar juntos al infierno, como en los viejos tiempos. Shepard quería pensar que volverían vivos de allí; y tenía que hacerlo si quería decirle de una vez ese 'te quiero' que siempre parecía demasiado tímido para salir.

Porque después de todo lo que habían vivido _juntos_, Shepard sabía que él era el único en toda la galaxia al que dedicaría esas palabras.

**V.**

No fue hasta que la tranquilidad de su camarote la recibió que tuvo la necesidad de gritar. Había mantenido la compostura en todo momento; como si de un milagro se tratase, toda la tripulación estaba sana y salva de vuelta en la Normandía. Quedaba mucho por hacer y la cuenta atrás sólo había comenzado. Lo que habían visto más allá del relé parecía sacado de las peores pesadillas; pero había sido real, y todos estaban para atestiguarlo.

Shepard no quería ni podía reconocerlo delante de la tripulación; pero había sentido miedo. Una sensación latente que había alcanzado su umbral máximo cuando, por una décima de segundo, vio cómo Garrus caía irremediablemente hacia abajo, atraído por el fondo inhóspito de aquel lugar de mil demonios. Shepard no lo había meditado ni un segundo y se lanzó para atrapar su mano. Los dos se habían deslizado por la pendiente entre la confusión y el barullo de la nave desmoronándose. El techo estuvo a punto de caer sobre ambos, mientras Shepard peleaba con todas sus fuerzas por ayudar a Garrus a subir. Por suerte, consiguieron avanzar rápido y en menos de un minuto corrían al lado de Tali en dirección hacia la Normandía; el otro equipo ya estaba de camino también.

La adrenalina había aliviado cualquier sentimiento, cualquier miedo, sin dejar lugar al pánico en semejante situación. Sin embargo, todo había pasado; ahora debía de tener el pulso relajado, y lo único que la traía de vuelta al aquel lugar era la suciedad y el sudor de su cuerpo y armadura, llena de sangre y rozaduras. Pero el corazón le bombeaba con violencia dentro del pecho y notaba la sangre hirviendo por cada vena de su cuerpo.

—Shepard, ¿me habías llamado? —la voz de Garrus la sacó de sus pensamientos y la mujer no pudo evitar dar un ligero brinco ante la repentina entrada. Aunque ella misma le hubiese mandado llamar, claro.

Porque tenía algo que decirle a ese maldito turiano que casi consigue provocarle un infarto.

Con decisión, Shepard se encaminó hacia él a pasos bruscos. El ceño fruncido pareció alertar a Garrus de que la comandante estaba un tanto malhumorada… o eso había aprendido a leer en un gesto tan propio de los humanos (y de Shepard en particular).

A tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia, Shepard se irguió frente a Garrus y le asestó un golpe en el pecho de su armadura malograda.

—No vuelvas a hacerme algo así, Garrus —espetó, y él se percató del brillo en los ojos de Shepard.

—¿Regresar vivo de una misión suicida? —masculló él entre una carcajada, ladeando la cabeza.

El ceño de Shepard se arrugó aún más.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —añadió ella con severidad—. Por un momento creí que…

No fue capaz de terminar la frase; la idea en sí misma la espantaba más de lo que estaba dispuesta a reconocer. Tenía todos los nervios a flor de piel y eso le estaba pasando factura.

Fue entonces cuando Garrus le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos largos y delgados, haciendo que las armaduras de ambos chocasen. Llevó de una de sus manos al cabello de Shepard, ahora sucio y despeinado por completo, y la acarició con suavidad; a lo que Shepard respondió con un suspiro agotado. Sin embargo, sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa mientras le devolvía el abrazo, pasando sus manos por la espalda combada de Garrus. No podían sentir el calor mutuo, pero Shepard se conformó con oír su respiración tan cerca.

En aquel momento, el 'te quiero' que siempre se formaba en su garganta quiso salir más que nunca. Shepard respiró hondo, abrió los labios y…

—Comandante, tenemos una transmisión de urgencia desde la Ciudadela. El capitán Anderson te está esperando. —La voz de Joker resonó entre las paredes de la habitación con un eco metálico.

Shepard apretó los puños con fuerza; el trabajo, como siempre, tenía preferencia y venía a interrumpir en los momentos más oportunos. Pero estaba cansada, agotada, y lo único que quería era quedarse allí junto a Garrus y decirle de una vez lo que el destino y su propia mente habían boicoteado tantas veces.

—Será mejor que no les hagas esperar, Shepard —accedió Garrus, separándose de ella.

Pero Shepard no iba a dejar que esa historia se alargase mucho más.

—Espérame aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Vio cómo las placas que hacían las veces de ceño en la fisonomía turiana se curvaron un poco.

—¿Aquí? —inquirió Garrus, lanzando una mirada al camarote.

—Sí, no tardaré y hay algo que tengo que decirte. —Ante la perspectiva de que Garrus no le tomase del todo en serio, añadió—. Y es una orden, oficial Vakarian.

Garrus dejó escapar un 'hpmf' suave entre dientes, cruzándose de brazos mientras se apoyaba sobre la mesa de trabajo de Shepard.

—No creo que pudiera considerarse una orden suicida, así que te haré caso. Estaré esperando, comandante.

Shepard sonrió; Garrus siempre tenía que ser _él_, y eso era precisamente lo que a ella le gustaba.

**-fin-**


End file.
